


Window Pain

by Narcissistic_Introvert



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, window washer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Introvert/pseuds/Narcissistic_Introvert
Summary: Lena's love for her office's view is put to the test when ill-timed bird excrement forces her to call in an emergency window washing service.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Window Pain

**Author's Note:**

> After years of saying I was going to write something, I have finally followed through. I hope you enjoy, or at least do not actively hate, the labours of my procrastination.

Lena had always liked her office on the top floor of the L-Corp building. Its panoramic views of the sprawling city made it worth the long elevator ride up every morning. She had spent many an evening gazing out on the city lights, and afternoons working as the welcome sun filtered through the large, glass windows which framed her office. Currently, however, Lena strongly resented her windows. 

“God damnit!” Lena smacked her keyboard in frustration, as for the fifth time in the past ten minutes she realized she had no idea what she was reading anymore due to the distracting sight at her periphery. A woman with long blonde hair, wearing worn out coveralls, and wielding a squeegee brush was suspended against her prized view. All morning long the woman had been there removing the evidence of bird life from her windows. Normally L-Corp hired out a top security company to deal with any cleaning issues, in case wandering eyes saw anything which was on a need-to-know basis. This time however, Lena had been in a rush to remove the residue of the birds which had tainted her windows, as she had an important video conference happening at 12:00 pm. Due to this she had made Jess phone around until she was able to contact the first available window washer to come up and solve the problem. At 11:00 am Danvers Cleaners had shown up outside the window, and Lena had not been able to think straight since. The blonde had gained Lena’s attention far more than the offending bird poop had and time to prepare for the impending meeting was quickly slipping away. 

Frustrated Lena dropped her face into her hands and breathed deep as she ground her eyes down on her palms in an effort to focus her mind. All that was accomplished though was a smattering of stars which popped into her brain from the pressure her eye sockets had received. 

A knock shattered Lena’s attempted concentration, “tap, tap, tap.” 

“Yes, Jess?” Lena groaned. No answer came though from her assistant.

“Tap, tap, tap,” sounded again.

“What?” Lena said a little more exasperated this time. When no answer was returned a second time, she lifted her head in order to reluctantly explore the problem. Standing up Lena was walking to the door of her office when a third resounding “tap, tap, tap!” occurred, prompting her to realize the noise hadn’t come from her door but from behind her. 

Spinning around quickly Lena saw the stupidly attractive and distracting window washer was the reason for her confusion. The blonde was looking at her with concern and when their eyes met, she gave Lena an awkward, questioning thumbs up. Lena feeling caught out and embarrassed, steeled herself and nodded back in what she felt was a reassuring and confident manner. The blonde window washer shrugged sheepishly ducking her head and returned to her job. Lena, with a barely controlled blush, went back to work with a renewed, studied focus on the documents in front of her and tried her best to forget all about the window washer as the morning ticked closer to 12:00 pm. 

.........................................

After her successful meeting with a key New Zealand contact Lena was in the midst of reaching for her hidden scotch collection to treat herself, when a buzz on the intercom from Jess interrupted her. “Hello, Ms. Luthor, there is a Ms. Danvers here from the window washing company who would like to speak to you.” Lena paused for a moment her mind travelling back to the morning she had spent covertly glancing at the blonde outside her window, “Hello, Ms. Luthor are you there?”

“Ermm, yes, Jess let them in,” Lena finally responded. A second later the very blonde in question stepped through Lena’s doors, and Jesus H. Christ on a pogo stick if she wasn’t enticing before, suspended hundreds of feet above the ground outside her window, she sure as heck was now. The blonde stood before her in blue coveralls with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail, and wire-rimmed glasses perched upon her perfectly symmetrical nose. 

“Hi…hello, um, yes hi, I’m Kara,” the blonde, or Kara I suppose, introduced herself to Lena. 

“Hi Kara,” Lena said, “was there a problem with payment? Whatever it was I’m sure someone from accounting can help you with it.” 

“Oh, no, not at all,” Kara replied sounding slightly hesitant. “I just wanted to say I couldn’t help but notice you, well, noticing me through the window and well, I don’t want to sound presumptuous, but my sister Alex is always telling me to be more confident, and well I guess I was just wondering…?” Kara trailed off. 

“Do you want to get dinner tomorrow night?” Lena finished raising an eyebrow, “my treat.”

“Oh golly, would I!”


End file.
